


A Storm

by VampFan



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:12:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampFan/pseuds/VampFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post season 2 the world has gone insane. Through loss and grief Bass walks through the darkness to find the light and happiness he longs for. Can Charlie help him find it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters  
> This is only fan fiction

**Chapter 1**

The stairs were narrow and the climb up the watchtower both long and difficult. Step by step, he moved further up to his final destination. From the top, he could see a view of the entire town below. He was breathing heavily but he needed to reach the top. He needed to see.

Bass could still hear the battle cries even though they were further and further away from him. Finally, he reached the top and stood in front of a big round window. He opened it and looked down at what was going on.

It was a mess; a disaster really.

Even though it was night, he could see clearly what was happening below him from the sea of torches. People were fighting— fighting hard against the enemy. It would be the final battle and would give whomever one final control over the town.

Bass had thought he’d been prepared for this. He and Miles had planned every move; every possible outcome for months. However, nothing would prepare him for the effect it would have over him. Too many memories of previous wars and battles flashed before his eyes and for the first time he felt overwhelmed.

"What's happening to me?” he asked himself. He felt his heart beating faster and faster and if he didn't calm down, he was sure he was going to have a heart attack.

The horror of what was happening below him wasn't helping at all. He felt so weak and that he might actually faint. Bass slowly dropped to his knees, but before he hit the ground he felt someone catching him and break his fall.

"Whoa, are you okay?" He heard a voice ask from behind him. His mouth opened to respond but the darkness overwhelmed him.

__

She wielded her sword and finished her enemy off. Another one came at her and she maneuvered through the gravel to take down her target. The battle cries were loud and she could hear it all so clearly.

Charlotte Matheson had been through it all before. She knew the drill, experience having taught her well. From losing her father and brother right in front of her, to watching her own mother go from crazy to psychotic. After Texas discovered what the patriots were up to and started bringing them down one by one, she knew she would join her uncle in the fight.

He and Monroe had been given an army to lead against the enemy and there’d never been a doubt in her mind that she’d be a part of it. Thinking back, she knew how much had changed; how much Monroe had changed. He’d gone from the dictator of the Republic to the man she fought beside now.

Charlie looked over to where the man himself and her uncle were fighting. She noticed then that Bass had drawn away from the fray and was headed to the watchtower.

 _What’s he doing?_ She thought. _This is not the time to steer away from the plan!_ She felt so aggravated, but another look at him gave her pause.

“Something’s wrong,” she said aloud as she rushed to follow him. She needed to see what was going on. He hadn’t looked good and she was instantly worried. She remembered Miles telling her once about a night in a graveyard. She’d never asked about it again. The brief glance she’d seen when he’d stopped fighting had reminded her of the image Miles had painted when he’d told her of that night in Jasper.

After the events of the last year, she’d seen the toll that life had taken on a man she’d once hated more than any other. She climbed up the stairs, finally reaching the top. Charlie almost missed it, but somehow managed to stop Bass from falling. She would never have believed that the great General Sebastian Monroe would walk away from the battle and fall to his knees, but she understood why. Anyone would break after losing what he’d had.

_____

**6 months ago…..**

“It’s not gonna work Miles. Those sons of bitches are everywhere. We need more men, more fire power,” Bass said.

“We got Texas on our side. They’re an eight hundred pound gorilla compared to those Patriots,” Miles yelled.

Both men had been at it for days now. Planning, strategizing and drinking far too much, they were exhausted. Suddenly the door burst open. It was the new leader of Texas, President Frank Blanchard.

“You two are still going at it?” He yelled. “Arguing with each other like a couple of school girls.”

President Blanchard was a big tall man. He had a presence that would get everyone to turn for a second look— a real leader. On the other hand, he was a notorious ladies man who was known for being into some kinky Fifty Shades kind of stuff.

He walked into the room and poured himself a glass of whisky. He took a sip and looked around. It was an old office that was now the so called “war room” and was had been used for the past month by the two men he never thought he would fight alongside, especially after the bloody days of the Monroe Republic.

“Whatever it is you’re planning on doing, you better do it fast. Those khaki sons of bitches are on their way here and they got double the fire power and soldiers. Turns out they got mind controlled agents everywhere and they are planning on using them. So you two better get your shit together and come up with a plan.” With that, he put drink on the table and left the room.

“Well that was a great motivational speech.” Bass said, sarcastically.

“He’s right,” Miles said with frustration, “we gotta think of something.”

Bass and Miles knew that the pressure was on, but they didn't know they had so little of it left. The Patriots were on their way to finish what they started and try to get their president back from Texas.

Even though Texas rangers were whipping them out, still there seemed to be more and more of them every day. They’d discovered hidden Patriot camps they’d been previously unaware of and that their brainwashed solders were carefully hidden within the population all over the country, and quite possibly across the continent.

 It was time to hit the Patriots and hit them hard if they wanted to end it. Texas may be an eight hundred pound gorilla, but the patriots were smart, sneaky and harder to beat than they’d imagined.

"Remember Scranton?"

Miles shook his head. "That's not gonna work."

“What about South Dakota?” Bass was willing to try anything at that point. Even a tactical win they had in some nameless small town.

Then Miles remembered. They had no other choice. He looked up at Bass. "Baltimore"    Bass swallowed and looked at Miles. "Are you sure?" I mean I like a good slaughter but…" He knew what that city meant to Miles. More like why he earned his nickname.

Miles sighed. "We have no other choice" 

"Yeah but Miles—” He was worried about his friend. He wanted to beat the Patriots, but not enough for what that could do to Miles. The cost was too high.

"We're doing it,” Miles said with determination, "end of story."

Resolved, he left the room.    

______

_They sit by the camp fire.  The sky is pitch-black and the only light comes from the burning fire. The day has been a long and grueling one and their spirits are down. Miles is sleeping several feet from them, snoring in his sleeping bag.   They’d said nothing all night, and yet they say so much just by looking at one another. Charlie and Monroe have always been able to have an entire conversation without ever speaking.   "It's not your fault," He now says. "There was no way we could have seen it coming. They out maneuvered us.”_

_He is trying to be sympathetic. She is inexperienced compared to Bass and her uncle and it had cost them a big advantage in the fight today. It had been a rookie mistake that she’d made in trying to prove herself to Miles._

_Charlie plays with a stick in her hand trying to banish her morose thoughts. Her heart is heavy and she feels like the tears were about burst free.   Bass looks at her, feeling her pain. He wants to comfort her. He gets up and sits next to her, holding her tight. She cries on his shoulder as he tucks a stray lock of hair behind her ear. He lifts her chin. “It’s okay. It’s going to be okay,” he tells her softly._

_Charlie looks up at him, slowly bringing her lips to his and they kiss. It’s soft and gentle aft first, soon progressing into something raw and needy. She opens her mouth and lets him in. Their tongues meet and the world around them and all the pain disappears._

_He pulls her closer and his hands move from her shoulders to her back. They work around to cup her breast. Hers slide down his chest to his stomach, gently grazing his hardening…_   _"Bass!"_

"Bass!" He jolted upright, the voice calling his name having brought him back to reality. He looked around and realized that he was not outside by the fire; he must have fallen asleep in one of the tents. God, he was so exhausted.

 _It was just a dream…_ He looked up at Miles. He knew that face— something was very wrong.

“What-what’s going on Miles?” _Please don’t let it be Charlotte,_ he silently prayed.

Miles looked at his friend. He knew the words he needed to say, but couldn’t bring himself to speak them. After everything that Bass had been through, he was afraid that this was the one thing that would finally completely and permanently break him.

“You should go outside Bass,” Miles finally said, forcing the words out.

Bass’ heart began to pound. He jumped off the cot and raced outside. There were people standing near the entrance of the camp. Texan soldiers and the camp doctor were there, all standing next to a wagon, staring down at whatever was inside of it.

Bass couldn’t tell what they were looking at. Everything around him seemed to blur. He swallowed hard and approached it. Some of the soldiers turned in his direction, but none could look him in the eye. Their faces said it all, making him fear what he was to find.

He could see the back of the wagon now. There was someone lying in the back, covered in a white sheet. Bass jumped up in the back and knelt next to the body concealed from view. The elderly doctor was now next to him. He put a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry, son.”

With shaking hands, Bass pulled back the sheet and stared at the lifeless body in front of him.

“No.” That’s all he could say; all his mind was capable of processing as he looked down at his son, lying there with a bullet hole in his head. “Nooooo!”

 


	2. Chapter 2- He's dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writers block sucks but with a little help from my friends I present to you chapter 2.  
> Hope you like :)

**Chapter 2**

 

**_One month later…._ **

 

Darkness surrounds him. As his heart beats only to pump blood through his veins, he breathes in and out as if on autopilot.

People are passing by. The rooms to the left and right, are filled with patients, nurses and doctors running to and from—but it all just muddles in his ears.

Sebastian Monroe walks through the long, dank corridors of the Austin Hospital. How he got here, he doesn’t know. 

The blur in his eyes is making it difficult to see, forcing a dizziness to unsteady feet. Yet the violent pulse of his neck pushes him forward.

Hall after hall, _Is_ _this ever going to end?_

It's growing darker and his rage beats stronger. _This pain inside me is never going to end._

Then he sees. There is a small glimmer of light underneath the crocked door. He can hear him talking, laughing and it is making him burn inside with anger. It sends a jolt through his spine, sobering him to the feel of a gun clinched in his hand.

He tightens the grip around the gun and kicks the door open. His target is sitting in a leather chair in front of him and before he can utter a word Bass points his gun and pulls the trigger and blood spatters all over him. With one shot he is dead. His target is down. His son’s killer is down.

 

Bass turns around and exits the room. The gun in his hand. Blood running down it. 

 

__

 

Bass wakes up in a cold sweat. Panting and breathing heavily. He lights a candle next to his bed that illuminates the tent. He gets up from his bed and takes a pitcher of water and pours it into a large bowl. He washes his face and looks at himself in the mirror. He barely recognizes the man in the reflection.

 

It’s been a month since his son was brought to him on a wagon with a bullet in his head. He will find his son’s killer. He doesn’t have time to morn. Even though Miles wanted to give him some space, he wanted nothing of it.

Bass puts his leather jacket on and leaves the tent. It’s still dark out and except for some of the guards most of the camp is sleeping. He decides to take a walk and walks in an unknown direction.

He suddenly feels nauseated. He walks over to a nearby tree and empty’s his stomach. Bass turns and leans against the tree. The cool night air is welcome.

“Here. Drink” He hears a voice saying.

He turns his head and see’s Charlie standing next to him with a canteen.

 "Thanks" he says and drinks the cool water and hands the canteen back to her.   “You ok? Bass nods his head slowly.

"You can talk to me you know." she says.   "Talk to you about what charlotte?" He laughs "How you lost your former lover?"   He immediately regrets his response. _Great answer genius_. He thinks to himself. _Can you be more of a dick?_   "Screw you!" Charlie says angrily and starts walking away.   Bass grabs her hand. "I'm sorry.  He says. "I'm uh-it was dumb of me." I'm sorry"   His hand feels warm. She thinks to herself. She looks at him and examines his face. He looks tired but still his blue eyes seem warm and inviting like he's looking into her soul, her heart. Her eyes travel down to his chest. Despite him wearing a jacket, she can see his muscular abs. her mouth opens a bit and she breaths in his scent.

She can feel the heat deep in her core.   "Charlie?" “Charlie?”   She is suddenly brought back to reality. _"Where did that come from?"_ She thinks to herself with a bit of shock. Where did you go? He asks and his hand is still holding hers.

A commotion from behind the trees made Bass jump and draw his gun.

"Stay here" He tells Charlie.

Bass walks slowly behind the tree with his gun aimed in the direction of the noise. In the end he sees it was just a couple of squirrels fighting for an acorn.

The sight makes him laugh for some reason. Charlie looks at him and smiles. It seemed like a nice tension breaker.

 Bass thought he never laughed so hard in a very long time. But the laughter turns into something else and the tears begin falling down his face.

Charlie looks at the broken man in front of her and puts her arms around him.

"He's gone" Bass says sobbing on her shoulder.

"It's ok." She tells him. "It's ok”

 

 __

  Bass sat in silence and ate his breakfast. It was hard for him to swallow as the pain in his heart grew. He was restless to find his son's killer and Miles was no help. Sure, dealing with the patriots was important but his son came first. He had to do something.   Filled with determination, Bass went to his tent and started packing and putting everything inside his backpack. He checked his gun for bullets and took extra's from his safe.

"Going somewhere?" A voice said from behind him. Bass was startled a bit and turned to see Miles standing at the entrance of the tent.

This wasn’t going to be easy.

"I need to find him Miles" He said Miles sighed "Look Bass. I know-  

"No. you don't! Bass said. He wasn't going to let Miles stop him. "Some son of a bitch shot my son." He paused to stop the tears. "In the head" So I am going to do everything I can to find him."  

"You don't even any leads." It was harsh but he needed to make a point. Try to make Bass stay.  

"We don't have time for this." The patriots are beating us in this and we got to take care of them. After that I swear to you I'll help you find your son's killer" Miles thought that would do the trick but he saw the determination in his friends face.  

"Yeah? When exactly?" "After we win? After we help Texas?" Bass was not having it. Miles decided to change his approach. "I can’t do this without you" He was feeling a bit desperate. Bass understood but this was his mission and he was the one that needed to do it. He finished packing his things and looked at Miles

He patted Miles on the back and said "Well brother, this is one thing you're going to have to do without me." and with that, he left the tent and headed to an unknown destination.

 


	3. Chapter 3- New Vegas (up in smoke)

 Chapter 3

 

**One week later…..**

 

He was close to what was now called New Vegas. Filled with lowlifes and prostitutes New Vegas was the place to be if you wanted to get information and gun for hire. Some came for the pleasure and reminisce about the good old Las Vegas with the lights and the sound of slot machines and some came for the main events. The pits.

The pits was a round cage were two men or women came inside and one came out. A fight to the death. The crowd would chant the name of their favorite fighter and place bets. Diamonds was the currency and people wanted plenty of it. Men would sell their souls in New Vegas for a chance of a bag full of the tinny shinny things.

There was one man who ruled this so called Kingdom. His name even slimier than his demeanor.     

Gould. An average height, greasy hair, and pail faced man with an army of low life gunmen he pays with diamonds and hore’s he enslaves.

Today, he was his target. Well-his diamonds were. Bass scoped the area from a distance for the past two days. His plan was formed and ready to be executed so he packed up his gear and headed into the city.

A man stood outside one of the tents announcing a special exhibition inside that was a “must see”. On the other end a man with a guitar was sitting on a stool singing for change with a small crowd surrounding him as he sang something Bass recognized from a time that felt like it never existed. 

Bass entered one of the tents that had a sign that said “sunset casino” on it.

The place was filled with various types of people that were trying their luck on the different tables.

 

“No more bets!” yelled a dealer from one of the tables.

Bass stood next to the bar and watched. The roulette span and span until it stopped on a number.

“21” He said himself. 

The dealer yelled out the winning number. “31!”

“Obviously” He said to himself sarcastically.

Bass took a sip of his drink and placed the cup on the bar. He looked around scoping the place out making mental notes on the dealers, security guards and most important, the diamond trail. One of Gould’s men was tall and muscular and you definitely did not want to run into him in a dark alley. He was holding a metal box with a lock on it and it had a small hole on top of it and into it he poured the diamonds. Taking that box away from him seemed simple enough but Bass knew it was far less than that. Gould made sure of it. The man had a gun in his waist band and was always accompanied by 2 men to and from the casino to Gould’s caravan where he kept all the diamonds in a huge safe guarded 24hours a day. 

Bass got up from his chair and followed the man and the guards outside the tent. He tried to make himself invisible and got close as much as he could.

The men passed the other event tents and walked towards the caravans at the far end of the camp ground and walked inside Gould’s trailer.  The area was deserted since everyone was at the casino or the fight tents. This was his one and only chance to make his move.

Bass hid behind the caravan and took out a pair of binoculars from his backpack.

He looked at the window and saw Gould open the safe and pour in the diamonds into a sack.

“It’s now or never” He thought to himself.  

Bass took a flair from his backpack and lit it with a match. He then threw it in the direction of the caravan opposite Gould's. The caravan quickly caught fire and caught the attention of the men. They ran out and left the safe and the door open.

Bass used this distraction to run into the caravan and collect the diamonds from the open safe. He kept looking behind him making sure that nobody saw him and no one was coming back. He was almost done when he heard a click.

"Lose something?" a voice said behind him.

Bass's heart sank as he knew not only his plan went down the toilet but he was now in serious danger. 

Bass slowly got up and turned around. It was one of Gould's men standing and pointing a gun to his head. A million thoughts rushed through his head as he was trying to think of ways to get out of this situation.

"Look. I'm sure we can work something out."

"I'm sure the Boss i'll think of something." The man said with a sleazy smile on his face.

"Well what do we have here?" Gould said as he was entering

"This guy was trying to steal the diamonds."

Gould took one look at Bass and said "Well, this isn't just any guy" 

Bass knew Gould recognized him.

"This is the Sebastian Monroe" "The General himself" He said like a kid who just saw Santa clause

_"Maybe this will work to my advantage"_ Bass thought to himself.

"If you know who I am, I'm sure we can work something out"

"Oh we definitely are." Gould said as he was rubbing his hands together with excitement.

"See you General, are going to fight for me." and because you tried to steal my diamonds, it'll be to the death"

"Look, you still have the diamonds. You don't have to do this."

"Oh yes I do. Nobody steals from me.""Oh yes I do. Nobody steals from me."

 

 

**2 hours later….**

One of the men shoved him inside the cage. Bass turned and looked around. There was a huge crowd tonight and people were calling out his name and holding up signs as if this was a regular fighting event.

2 swords were thrown in front of him. Bass bent down and picked them up. He was scared and confident at the same time. Whoever his opponent was, he knew he could take him down. His military experience alone was enough to give him the advantage.

Bass heard the crowd roaring. He must have missed the announcer saying who his opponent was but it must be someone good to get them going like that.

He decided to ready himself and positioned the swords in his hands getting ready for the attack.

All of a sudden the world stopped. Basses mouth dropped and his eyes opened in horror at the sight of who his opponent was.

“This must be a nightmare” he thought because of the person entering the cage

“Charlotte”

 


	4. You ready to do this?

**Chapter 4**

 

 

“Well this is just wonderful”. “Out of all the places in the world he had to come back to this one.”

Charlie was tired. It’s been almost a week since she followed Bass to wherever he was going. Miles asked her to follow him and try to bring him back.

 

__

“I just don't get why you want me to go after him. Why can't you do it or we can go together?”

“The patriots are coming and I gotta deal with this mess.”

“Look, I know it’s the last thing in the world you want to do.”

_Was it?_ She thought.

“And I know you hate him more than anyone”

_Was he? Did she? Still?_

“But I’m asking you Charlie to do this. For me. “

Miles looked at Charlie and prayed inside she would say yes.

She sighed and said. “Fine. I'll do this for you. But you owe me.”

 

__

 

She hid behind one of the trees and took out a pair of binoculars from her bag. The tracks led her to this place and her instincts were right. About 200 yards in front of her was Sebastian Monroe walking towards the city.

From his determined walk, she could tell he was a man on a mission. What are you up to Bass?

She was about to find out, and she had a feeling she wouldn't like it.

Charlie got up and put the binoculars back in her bag.

She didn't hear the sound, but she felt the barrel of the gun on the back of her neck.

"Turn around. Slowly" the voice said.

Charlie turned and was about to go for her knife when the man stopped her.

"Don’t try anything stupid" he said.

The man was average height and blonde. His face was a little dirty, and he smelled like a bon fire.

“Let's go” he told her.

The man took Charlie's bag and led her in the direction of a camp ground not far from New Vegas.

As they approached, she could see men and women drinking and laughing around a campfire. One man was cutting the meat of a deer and another cleaning his rifle. To an outsider, this would like any other camp ground, but Charlie knew this place was far from it. She had a feeling in the pit of her stomach, and she was quickly about to find out exactly what it was.

A woman approached them. She was tall with long dark hair and leather jacket. She was wearing a biker belt and had a knife hanging from it.

Charlie looks at her but doesn’t know what to think of her yet.

“What’s this Scalion?” She asks the man that brought her in.

“Saw her scoping out the town. Could be a spy”

“A spy huh. She doesn’t look like a spy.” She says and looks at Charlie up and down.

“That’s because I’m not” Charlie tells the woman.

The woman tilts her head as if contemplating what to say next.

“What are you gonna do with her Duncan?” The man asks.

“Put her in the back tent. I’ll think of something.” She orders. “Grab her bag.”

Charlie tries to fight of the men that take her, but they are too strong. They bring her to the tent and tie her to one of the poles. She looks around and sees it’s pretty empty. No sign of a knife or something sharp.

The woman whose name is Duncan enters the tent. She’s holding something in her hand.

“So little girl, you want to tell me where you got this?” She says and holds up a necklace with dog tags hanging from it.

Charlie recognized it immediately.  It was Monroe’s. Miles gave it to her before she left hoping it will somehow help bring him back.

“Where’s Monroe?”

Charlie says nothing.

“How do you know Monroe?” She asks.

Duncan tilts her head. “Let's just say we have a history together.”

“What kind of history?” Charlie asks with irritation in her voice.

The thought of Bass having anything to do with this woman annoys her deeply and she is not sure why.

Suddenly, One of Duncan's men walks in and whisper's something in her ear.

Duncan turns to Charlie. “Looks like we're going to have to cut this short. We gotta get you ready.”

“Ready for what?” Charlie asks.

“Turns out there's a main event tonight, and you're going to star in it.” 

Duncan takes out a knife and cuts the ropes that tie Charlie to the pole. One of the men grabs her and takes her to a wagon waiting outside. There are two men standing next to it.

Each one looks shadier than the other. Duncan turns to one of them and whispers something in his ear.

Charlie has an awful feeling at the pit of her stomach. What the hell is happening?

One of the men with greasy hair comes over to Charlie. He looks at her up and down, and it makes her skin crawl.

"So, this is who you were talking about." He asks Duncan.

"You're going to do great in the pits."

"Take her" He signals to the other man with him and he grabs Charlie and chains her to the wagon.

"Let me go!" she yells and yanks on her ropes.

Charlie has never been scared like this in her life. It feels like brand new territory of horror.

"Where are you taking me?" She yells at the men.

The ride is not long. She knows exactly where she is. They arrive in the camp ground, and she is released her from her chains.

Charlie quickly tries to use the opportunity and takes a swing at one of the men but doesn’t succeed.

The man, who she learned was named Gould, grabs her face.

"I see you’re a real fighter. Good to know. You'll get to prove to me just how good."

He says and releases her from his grip. "Take her to the pits." he says to one of the men.

As they grow near, noises from the crowd escalate.  People are sitting around a huge cage.

The cage door opens and Charlie walks in.

She looks around and immediately knows who they want her to fight.

 

The bell rings, and the crowd is eager for round one.

Charlie and Bass walk around each other in a circle, each one evaluating their opponent. Suddenly Bass lounges and takes the first swing at Charlie, and she is able to block him with her sword.

The match continues as each one alternates taking a swing at the other with their sword. The crowd goes wild. Each round as it seems a winner will soon be triumphant.

Facing each other, their swords block each thrust of the other’s blade.

Charlie comes at Bass hitting at his weakest point, and she is able to disarm him.

"You're pretty good" he says to her with an impressed look on his face.

A new sword is thrown inside the cage, and Bass picks it up from the ground.

He slightly signals to Charlie to aim to his left side.

Charlie doesn't understand why but follows his lead.  Bass thwarts her attack and takes another swing pushing her towards the cage. 

_What the hell?_ She thinks to herself.

They keep sparring until finally Charlie is able to get the upper hand.

Bass looks at Charlie as if he is saying "it’s time"

Her hands start to tremble.

“I can't do this” she whispers softy. She looks up at Bass and tears are running down her face.

Bass's heart is breaking, but he knows he has to do something to get Charlie to move.

“Charlotte. Charlotte, look at me.”

“Don't look at anyone else. Focus on me.”

Charlie can’t move a muscle. 

“Charlie you have to do this. If you don't, I will never forgive myself.” Bass takes a few steps closer.

“You're the one that needs to live. Not me. You hear me!”

I’m the one that did those horrible things, and now I gotta pay for it, ok.”

Charlie looks at Bass through the tears. “But...”

“But nothing” He says.

Bass drops his swords to the ground.

He grabs her face and puts his mouth on hers. Their tongues act as if they were the ones fighting for their lives. With every sweep of his tongue, they explore and taste each other. In the background the crowd is going wild, but it was as if they did not exist. In this moment, it’s just them.  Bass moves his hands to her hips and brings her even closer to him, deepening the kiss.

Charlie's heart is racing. As the passionate kiss grows, the world stops around her.

She doesn’t notice the crowd

the noise around them

or the fact that with each deepening of the kiss, her sword moves further and further into Bass's abdomen.


	5. Chapter 5-Come back to me

 

 

**Chapter 5**

  


The field was green and filled with wild flowers. The smell of spring in the air reminded him his mom will be making this year’s first peach pie.  


He and Miles ran home over the small wooden bridge above the river and pretended they were pirates. It was a happy day.

Suddenly Miles stopped and stood under the huge oak tree near the water.

“You should go back Bass” Miles says to him.

Bass was confused. “Go back where?” He asks. But Miles disappears.

He hears blurred voices in the distance.  _"We’re going to need more blood!_ _Get me sponges, and lots of them!" Why would they need that?_  He thinks to himself.

Bass runs home and walks into the kitchen. “Mom?” He calls out, but there is no answer. He looks out the window and sees a figure standing outside overlooking the garden. Bass steps outside. He looks down on himself and sees he is now a man.

“Who are you?” He asks the figure.

The figure turns around. It’s Conner. Bass’s heart shrinks.

“Connor.” He says with a shaky voice.

“Hi dad.”

“Conner?” Bass feels overwhelmed.

“I’m so sorry.” He says as he tries to hold back the tears.

“Why?” Conner asks with a curious look on his face.

“I’m sorry I couldn't protect you. That I couldn't find the man that did this to you.”

“You know who did this dad. You know who killed me”

“No I don't. Tell me. Tell me and I swear to you I will hunt him down and kill him.”

Conner disappears. "Conner! Conner!" but he is nowhere to found.

 

“Bass!” He hears his name being called but he can’t see who it is. “Bass wake up!”

“Charlie? Charlie where are you?” he yells in an unknown direction.

“Bass please wake up. “

“Charlie?

“Come back to me Bass. Please come back.”

Bass runs towards the voice and vanishes in a bright white light.

____  


"We’re going to need more blood." Get me sponges, and lots of them!" The doctor yells. The nurse walks into the operating room and hands the doctor sponges and freshly sterilized knives. "I'm going to need more light. Someone bring candles!”

 "How is he doing?" another nurse asks. "If I had a monitor it would certainly help answer your question. But, by looking at him, this man is a fighter."

“He is" Charlie says.

“Miss, you can’t be in here. Go wait outside.” The nurse tells her.

“Please save him.”  Charlie says through the tears.

Charlie sits in the waiting room of the Austin city hospital. She drove the wagon for hours until she reached the hospital. With the help of Duncan two of her men were able to take Bass out of the cage and on to a wagon. One of her men had army med background and was able to stop the bleeding to gain time until she reached Austin. Once they reached the hospital Bass was immediately rushed to the operating room and the doctor started working on saving his life. It wasn't easy in a blackout world to perform surgeries but this hospital had all the needed equipment to at least try.

 

Charlie felt as if she was in agony. The thought of losing Bass was killing her inside.

_“You have to help me.” She told Duncan in the tent._

_“Why would I?” Duncan asks with slight anger in her voice._

_“Because you two have history” Charlie said hoping it would help persuade her._

_“Wrong answer kid.” Duncan said. She turns her back and starts walking towards the exit of the tent._

_Charlie takes a deep breath. “Because he saved my life.” Duncan stops on her tracks. “I owe him.”_

_Duncan turns around and walks closer to Charlie. She looks into her eyes and says “There’s something more isn’t there? Something deep inside you that you would never admit to yourself”._  


“Miss? Miss?”

Charlie jumps from her seat and sees one of the nurses standing in front of her.

“Sorry dear, I didn’t mean to scare you.” “You can go in now and see your friend.” The nurse tells her.

“Is he awake?” Charlie asks with hope in her voice.

“I’m afraid not.” The nurse says with a concerned look on her face. “The doctor said it might take a while until he wakes up. It was a complicated surgery.”

 

Charlie’s heart sinks and tears begin to build in her eyes. The nurse takes pity on her and gives her a handkerchief.

“Thank you” Charlie says to the nurse and starts heading towards Bass’s room.

The room is bright white and seems very clean. It’s quite a surprise to Charlie since it feels like forever to her since she’s seen such a clean room. Bass is lying on a make shift hospital bed and is covered with fresh bandages and a white sheet.

_He looks so peaceful._   She thinks to herself.

Charlie takes a chair from the far and of the room and sits next to Bass’s bed. She looks at him and thinks about how they got there.

 

 _____

 

**24 hours earlier…**

 

“Bass? Bass, what did you do?” Charlie looks at him with horror.

Bass falls to the ground and Charlie drops to her knees beside him. Charlie’s heart races with panic and fear.

Charlie puts her hand on his abdomen to try and stop the bleeding.

“Bass wake up!” she yells at him with fear and anger.

Suddenly, shots are fired from outside the cage. The crowd panics and screams in horror as they scatter and flee from the arena.

“You need to help me get him out!” Charlie yells at Duncan who is standing outside the cage. “He’s bleeding!”

Duncan signals to one of her men and he goes inside and picks up Bass from the ground.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Charlie turns around and see’s Gould standing at the entrance of the cage. Luckily, Duncan is right behind him and shoots him with one bullet straight in the head.

Charlie sighs. She never felt so relieved. 

 

“Take him to my tent!” Duncan yells at the man carrying Bass. “I’ll get Aims.”

“Who’s Aims?” Charlie asks and walks with Duncan outside of the arena.

“He’s one of my guys. He’s an army vet and has field medical experience. He’s going to help stop the bleeding but you’re going to have to get him to a hospital. Thankfully, Austin isn’t that far but you’re going to have to hurry.” Duncan says to her.

Charlie’s head was spinning.  _First, this woman who I met just a few hours ago is helping me and second, Bass kissed me! Smack on the mouth. With tongue!_   

_Prioritize Charlie!_  She thought to herself.   _No time for this. I got to find a way to get Bass to Austin._

 

 _____

  


Charlie wakes up and looks around the room. Bass is still sleeping and she sees that night has fallen. She gets up and decides to stretch her legs and walks around the room.

Every thought and question goes through her mind.

She looks at the man lying on the bed in front of her. “Why did you do it?” She asks him. Was it because of Miles or Conner? “Did you not want to or think you didn’t deserved to live?”  


Charlie keeps walking back and forth. She turns to Bass. “I mean, what were you thinking?” The great General Sebastian Monroe is immortal?” Charlie asks in frustration as the tears start flowing down her cheeks.

 

She comes closer to his bed and takes his hand. She looks at him as he is lying there with his eyes closed. The man she once hated has somehow broken everything and stolen her heart. Can she ever admit that to herself? she thinks to herself.

The memory of the kiss creeps into her mind like a long lost memory and for a moment she knows. Anger rises inside her and she grabs Bass’s face and looks straight at him.

“How could you do this to me? You think you can just kiss me like that and leave?”

“Was it just an act to get me to do it?” She says with sadness in her voice.  


She lets go of his face and takes his hand.

“Come back to me Bass.”

“Come back to me.”

 


	6. No regrets

 

**Chapter 6**

 

He feels a tingle in his fingers. Then his toes. He doesn’t know what to make of it until an overwhelming sensation of pain washes over him. 

Bass slowly opens his eyes and sees a white curtain with flowers on it.  _Hmmm been a while_. He thinks to himself.

He tries to turn his head and sees a figure sitting next to him. He would recognize it anywhere. 

He smiles.  _Charlotte._   _It’s really her sitting here next to me. Must be heaven._ He thinks. 

“Is this heaven?” he asks in a weak voice. 

Charlie is startled from the noise and looks at Bass. “What?” she asks him with a confused tone. 

“You’re so pretty” he says with a dazed look. 

“Have you bumped your head too?” Charlie asks him even more confused. 

Bass goes in and out of consciousness for the rest of the night. He finally wakes up late morning, and he is feeling better. He looks around the room and sees that it’s empty. 

_Was it all just a dream?_  He thinks to himself with a bit of sadness. 

As the day goes by the nurses come in and out of the room and there’s no sign of Charlie. Bass decides to get up and try to walk a bit.  He feels a bit dizzy for a second but someone grabs him before he falls. 

"Whoa! Take it easy" Charlie says. "What are you trying to do?" 

Charlie helps Bass get back into bed. "Sorry" he finally says. "Didn't mean to scare you". 

Charlie covers him with a blanket. "You didn't. I just didn't feel like waiting for hours and hours until you're out of surgery and pray that you didn't die." Charlie says as she begins nervously rearranging Bass's blanket and tears start to flow down her cheeks. 

Bass grabs her hand. “Hey. It’s ok” he says trying to reassure her. 

Charlie looks at Bass and he brings her closer to him for an embrace. Neither of them knows how much time passes, but as Charlie lifts her head she feels a pull towards Bass and he brings his lips closer to hers. 

It does not feel like passion or lust but a need for one another. As if to reassure her that everything will be okay Bass moves her closer to him. The embrace moves into his arms around her. His lips touch hers as the pressure of his firm lips gently opens hers for the kiss. She responds by slowly letting him closer. A deep growl comes from his throat as Charlie moans softly and responds by deepening the kiss.

Bass’ hands slowly move through her hair, her dark blonde hair is now slowly moving through his hands as he brings her closer. His hands move from her hair and to her back. Charlie feels her body moving closer to his. She wants an answer to that pull between them. She moves closer as she slowly moves her body against his. The kiss between them is getting deeper and faster as Charlie pushes herself closer to him. Bass can only welcome her curves and warmth against his chest. She feels good, so good that he gets lost in the kiss. 

Charlie moves her hand to his shirt as her breasts touch his chest and there is hardly any space between them anymore.

“Ah!” Bass breaks the kiss and yelps in pain. 

“Sorry!” Charlie says and checks to see that she accidently didn’t open his stiches. 

“You’re gonna kill me woman!” Bass says with a slight humor tone. 

“We should stop” Charlie says. 

Bass looks at Charlie and fear comes over him.  _Does she regret the kiss?_  He thinks to himself.  

Charlie looks at Bass and as if she can read his mind, holds his hand and says “I regret nothing”. 

Bass nods his head in agreement and they sit together for the rest of the day. 

 

____

 

 

A little green light hovers above making its way through a long corridor. It does not turn left or right, but instead it keeps moving forward until it reaches its final destination. A room. 

Slipping though the small opening at the bottom of the door, it makes its way in. 

Inside the room there is a man standing in front of a wall filled with photographs. 

“We have news” the green light says. Its voice almost robotic.

“Go on” The man says.

“It appears Monroe has survived. The doctors say he will make a full recovery.” 

The man clenches a fist in anger. “How?” 

“He found hope. We are curious” the green light says and flies towards the door.

“And how has he found it?” The man asks 

“We believe it’s what humans call-Love” The little green light says and flies away. Disappearing in to thin air.  

“Love huh.” He say’s to himself. "Well, we’re just going to have to see about that now won’t we, Monroe?” He says angrily. 

 

 

____

 

 

“Did you find them?” 

“Not yet sir. We looked everywhere.” One of the Texas soldiers said.  

“Dammit!” Miles says agitated. 

“Well keep looking. Don’t come back until you get me some answers”. 

Miles walks around his office frustrated. It’s been a month since Bass and Charlie left on their quest of sort. One to find his son’s killer and the other to try and talk him out of it and bring him back.  _Did I make the right decision?_ He asks himself. 

Miles sits in his chair and puts his feet up on the table. He takes out a bottle of whiskey from the drawer and gulps in down. So much has happened in so little time. Both his best friend and niece have left him to deal with the patriot mess, and Blanchard is practically at his throat everyday wanting answers and results. 

Miles sighs and takes another sip. It’s almost midnight and most of the men in the camp have either gone to sleep or are keeping guard. There is a pile of files on the table for him to review. He’s exhausted. 

Playing around with them, Miles suddenly notices something. A picture from inside one of the files. He takes it out and takes a closer look. It’s from the day Connor’s body was brought into the camp. The picture shows the wagon and the body, but something in the background catches his eye. 

A figure standing far in the background. He can’t really see it clearly so he takes an empty glass from the desk and puts it on top of the picture. 

Then, it hits him. “What the?” 

He plays with the glass and the angles to get another look, but the answer is right in front of him. He knows exactly who it is standing in the background. 

“I gotta find Bass.” 

  


  


  


 


	7. Austin City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long. Hope you like this new chapter :)

**One week later**

It’s been a month. A whole fucking month and still no sighting or a word about where the bastard could be. Two of his best soldiers and one scout with him, and they couldn’t even find a foot print.

Miles was beside himself. Not only was Bass missing, Charlie was gone too. If something happened to her, he would never forgive himself. He sighed and looked around the area where they stopped for the night.

It was surrounded by trees that provided enough coverage and strategic position to overlook the road. The men that were with him started to set up camp with the scout climbing one of the trees and starting first shift.

Miles sits next to the camp fire and takes a map out from his bag.

There were circles surrounding the areas that he thought Bass might be. The first place that came to mind was New Vegas but he thought after what happened the last time, Bass would never be so stupid as to go back there. The other place that was circled was Austin. If Bass was looking for information, he could find it there with some old contacts he had that didn’t want to shoot him at first sight.

Deep down, Miles was hoping Bass just ended up in a bar somewhere drinking himself to death. But he knew better.

“Sir!” he hears one of the men calling.

Miles quickly gets up and walks towards the tree where one of his men is taking watch. “What is it Dan?” He whispers loudly.

“Someone is heading this way. Can’t tell if it’s a man or woman,” Dan says.

Miles takes out a pair of binoculars from his backpack and throws it up to Dan.

Dan looks through the binoculars. “Well?” Miles asks him

“Still can’t tell but he or she is getting closer. Stay right where you are!” Dan yells.

“Don’t shoot! It’s me!” A man calls out.

“Mitch? Is that you?” Mitch was one of the Texan soldiers that have been assigned to Miles’s team. He was tall but very skinny guy with exceptional shooting skills.

“Didn’t recognize you man. Thought you were some woman.” He said and tried to hold back his laughter.

“I’ll show you some woman dick!” Mitch said and threw a small rock at him.

“A hmm." Miles said clearing his throat. "If you two are done playing around, I’d like to know what you’re doing here.”

“Sorry sir. President Blanchard sent me here to find you. Said he needs you to come back right away.”

“What are you talking about? I can’t come back now. Blanchard knows I gotta find Monroe."

“Well sir, he said to give this to you and you’ll know what to do.”

Mitch takes out a piece of paper from his pocket and gives it to Miles. He then goes to sit by the fire with the rest of the men.

Miles opens the note and reads,

“They’re here.”

Miles puts the note in his back pocket.

“We gotta go!” he yells to the men.

_____

General Bauer was a regular at the saloon. It was his favorite place to be at night after a long day at the office dealing with the lowlifes of the city.

He stands at the entrance and sighs. Today was another long day. It was getting harder and harder for him to keep up and deal with everything. His second wife died a few years after the blackout and his daughter was too far away for him to see every day.

Life definitely took a toll on him.

He enters the bar and sits down on his favorite stool in the corner. It was his quiet place.

The owner made sure the seat was kept open for him when he came in.

The general signaled the bartender and waited for his drink.

"Make that a double," he hears a voice saying next to him.

He turns his head and sees the man standing next to him. He recognizes him right away.

"Thought you were dead. Again."

"You know I got nine lives Jack," Bass says.

"Huh!" He says and takes a sip from his glass of whiskey.

"What do you want Monroe?" he says in an agitated voice.

“Information,” Bass says and sits down next to him. He takes the bottle from the bartender and pours them both another drink.

“I’m guessing this has something to do with your son,” Jack says.

Bass nods and takes another sip. “There isn’t much that gets passed you. You know everything that goes on around here. So tell me, who could have possibly done it?”

“Could be anyone, Monroe. You’re not short of enemies.”

Bass shakes his head. “No. This felt more personal. Like it was someone close that wanted to send a message.”

“I can ask around but I’ll need you to tell me more about that day. Where you found him. Was it close range? Things like that.” Jack said.

“I’ll get you all the information you need.”

Jack turns his head “And most important. A list of people closest to you. You said it felt personal, so I’m going to need that list.”

Bass nodded and left the bar. He felt heavy hearted. The thought that the person that killed his son could be close to him brought back old feelings of paranoia. The only person that is keeping him grounded is Charlie.

She is standing across the street waiting for him. Her long hair covers her shoulders, and she is wearing the tight jeans he loves so much. She is smiling at him, and it warms his heart. In all the craziness, she is the light that he has found and he doesn’t plan on letting go.

Bass puts his hands in his pockets and crosses the street. He walks over to Charlie.

“Everything go ok?” she asks.

“Yeah. He said he’ll gather some intel and get back to me.”

Charlie nods.

Bass takes his hands out and covers hers with his.

Charlie looks at him with a worried look. “Are you alright?”

“Yes.” He says and takes a deep breath as his heart is filled with worry.

“Let’s get out of here.” He says to her and they walk to a little inn Bass found earlier for them to stay in.

The lady in the front desk was nice enough to give them the cleanest and quietest room she had. The bed was big and covered in clean sheets and large pillows. On one side, there was a small table next to the windows and a vase filled with flowers, and on the other a bathroom that was surprisingly clean.

"Are you nervous?" He asks

Charlie is standing in front of the bed staring at it. She knows she is ready and this is something that she has wanted for a long time.

“We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.” He tells her.

Charlie turns around and looks at Bass. His blue eyes are beautiful and also comforting. She has never felt more relaxed and ready to be with someone like she is with him. She doesn’t have much experience but she wants this one to be special.

She takes a step forward and kisses him. It is soft and reassuring. She wants him to know that it’s ok. That this is what she wants.

Without breaking the kiss, Bass slowly removes his jacket. He then kisses her neck softly. She takes off his shirt and he removes hers while looking at her beautiful eyes. He can see so much in them.

After removing the rest of their clothes and boots, Bass slowly places Charlie on the bed. He starts exploring her body with his mouth, starting from her neck, moving down to her breasts and stomach. This sends waves of pure ecstasy through Charlie’s body, and she clenches the sheets trying to not explode with desire.

Bass lifts his head and kisses her. He takes his hand and puts it between her folds. As he is rubbing her clit with his fingers Charlie feels like she is about to go over the edge.

“Bass,” she whispers. “I’m going to come.”

“Not so fast,” he says and removes his hand.

He then places himself between her legs and slowly enters her. With every movement, he makes Charlie’s orgasm grows closer and closer.

Bass grabs her breasts and picks up the pace. “Bass. I’m so close,” she whimpers. A few more thrusts and Charlie yells out his name as the ecstasy runs through her body.

This sends him over the edge and he comes hard deep inside her.

They both eventually collapse on the mattress breathless and unable to mutter a word.

A few minutes go by and Bass turns to her removing a stray hair from her face. “Are you ok?” He asks.

Charlie smiles at him. “I’m perfect”

He covers them both with a blanket and she falls asleep in his arms.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it :)


End file.
